hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Cultural icons of Italy
]] ]] 's David]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] The List of cultural icons of Italy is a list of links to potential cultural icons of Italy. Art *Gian Lorenzo Bernini *Sandro Botticelli *Caravaggio *Donatello *Fra Angelico *Pietro Cascella *Giorgio de Chirico *Giotto *Luciano Fabro *Raphael *Leonardo da Vinci, Mona Lisa *Michelangelo, Michelangelo's David *Tintoretto *Titian Buildings *Arena di Verona *Colosseum *Palazzo Madama, Palazzo Montecitorio in Rome *Sistine chapel *Tower of Pisa *Duomo di Milano *Grand Canal (Venice) *Faro di Genova Dress and fashion *Armani *Benetton *Roberto Cavalli *Dolce & Gabbana *Ferragamo *Gianfranco Ferré *Gucci *Krizia *Luxottica *Prada *Pucci *Valentino *Versace Emblems *Flag of Italy, Il Tricolore, bandiera italiana *''Il Canto degli Italiani, ''(Inno di Mameli) *''Italia Turrita, national personification of Italy *''Emblema della Repubblica italiana, emblem of Italy *Stella d’Italia, white star five tips that for many centuries represented the Italian land *Coccarda italiana tricolore, Italian tricolor cockade *Stendardo presidenziale italiano, banner of the President of Italy *Il Vittoriano, Altar of the Motherland *Festa della Repubblica, Birth of the Italian Republic *Corbezzolo, national plant Festivals, holidays *Agriturismo *Calcio storico, Florence *Carnival of Venice *Ferragosto *Varia di Palmi, Palmi *Palio di Siena *Regata Storica, Venice *Sanremo Music Festival Food and beverages *Broth *Cappuccino *Coffee *Lasagna *Olive oil *Parma ham *Parmigiano *Pasta *Pizza *Salami *Wine Government *Italian Chamber of Deputies *Palazzo Madama, Palazzo Montecitorio, Parliament of Italy, President of the Italian Republic, Prime Minister of Italy *Republican Constitution *Senate of the Republic History and legend *Ancient Rome *Camillo Cavour *Etruscans *Giuseppe Garibaldi *Renaissance, Risorgimento *Tangentopoli Industry, science *Agnelli *Giovanni Domenico Cassini *Enrico Fermi *Leonardo Fibonacci *Galileo Galilei *Rita Levi-Montalcini *Guglielmo Marconi http://www.bbc.co.uk/heritage/story/history_text.shtml *Antonio Meucci *Nerio Alessandri (Technogym) *Renato Soru (Tiscali) *Alessandro Volta *Leonardo da Vinci Language *Italian (language) *Italian dialects: Central Italian, Friulian language, Ligurian Language, Lombard language, Marchigiano language, Neapolitan language, Piedmontese language, Romanesco language, Sardinian language, Sicilian language, Tuscan language and Venetian language Literature, comics, press *Dante Alighieri *Gabriele d'Annunzio *Ludovico Ariosto *Giovanni Boccaccio *Giordano Bruno *Italo Calvino *Giosuè Carducci, ''Corriere della Sera *Grazia Deledda, Divina Commedia *Michelangelo Florio Crollalanza *Dario Fo *Giacomo Leopardi *Niccolò Machiavelli *Alessandro Manzoni *Francesco Petrarca *Luigi Pirandello *Salvatore Quasimodo, La Stampa *Italo Svevo *Torquato Tasso *Giuseppe Ungaretti Music *Tomaso Albinoni, Arena di Verona *Vincenzo Bellini, Luciano Berio, Luigi Boccherini, Andrea Bocelli,http://www.bbc.co.uk/music/artist/qj8c/ Ferruccio Busoni *cantautore, "Il Canto degli Italiani", Canzone Napoletana, Mario Castelnuovo-Tedesco, Adriano Celentano, Luigi Cherubini, Domenico Cimarosa, Arcangelo Corelli, Franco Corelli *Fabrizio De Andrè, Francesco De Gregori, Gaetano Donizetti *Ivano Fossati, Florentine Camerata *Andrea Gabrieli, Giovanni Gabrieli, Beniamino Gigli, Tito Gobbi, Francesco Guccini *Italian opera *Jovanotti *Maggio Musicale Fiorentino, Pietro Mascagni, Fiorella Mannoia, Gian Carlo Menotti, Mina, Domenico Modugno,http://www.bbc.co.uk/eurovision/2004/the_show/50s.shtml Claudio Monteverdi, Gianni Morandi, Ennio Morricone *Luigi Nono *''O sole mio'' *Niccolo Paganini, Giovanni Palestrina, Luciano Pavarotti, Laura Pausini, Giovanni Battista Pergolesi, Maurizio Pollini, Giacomo Puccinihttp://www.bbc.co.uk/music/artist/9n54/ *Eros Ramazzotti, Ottorino Respighi, Gioacchino Rossini *Sanremo Music Festival, La Scala, Alessandro Scarlatti, Domenico Scarlatti, Renata Scotto, Giuseppe di Stefano *Renata Tebaldi, Arturo Toscanini *Umbria Jazz Festival *Venice Festival of Contemporary Music, Giuseppe Verdi, Antonio Vivaldihttp://www.bbc.co.uk/music/artist/wq8c/ *Zucchero People *Giovanni Agnelli, Giorgio Ambrosoli, Giulio Andreotti, Giorgio Armani, Massimo d'Azeglio *Benetton family, Enrico Berlinguer, Silvio Berlusconi, Emma Bonino, Carla Bruni *Roberto Calvi, Pier Ferdinando Casini, Camillo Cavour, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, Francesco Cossiga, Bettino Craxi *Massimo D'Alema, Alcide De Gasperi *Gianfranco Fini, Dario Franceschini *Galileo Galilei, Valentino Garavani, Giuseppe Garibaldi *John XXIII *Leonardo da Vinci *Mario Monti, Michelangelo Buonarroti, Aldo Moro Benito Mussolini *Marcello Lippi *Giorgio Napolitano *Padre Pio, Romano Prodi, Emilio Pucci, Miuccia Prada *Saint Francis, Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, Renato Schifani *Palmiro Togliatti *Walter Veltroni Places *Adriatic Sea, Ancona, Aosta Valley, Apennine Mountains, Arezzo *Bari, Bergamo, Bologna, Bolzano *Calabria, Catania, Como *Elba, Emilia-Romagna, Mount Etna *Ferrara, Florence, Friuli-Venezia Giulia *Genoa *Ionian Sea *La Spezia, Lake Como, Lake Garda, Lazio, Liguria, Ligurian Sea, Livorno, Lombardy, Lucca *Mantua, Marche, Mediterranean Sea, Messina, Milan, Modena *Naples *Padua, Palatine Hill, Palermo, Parma, Perugia, Pisa *Ravenna, Rimini, Rome *Sardinia, Sicily, Siena, South Tyrol, St Mark's Square, Stromboli *Trentino, Trento, Treviso, Trieste, Turin, Tuscany, Tyrrhenian Sea *Udine, Umbria *Veneto, Venice, http://www.bbc.co.uk/lottery/jetset/destinations_venice2.shtml Verona, Vesuvius, Vicenza Shopping, money *Lira *La Rinascente Sport *Giacomo Agostini, Valentino Rossi *Serie A, Franco Baresi, Enzo Bearzot, Fabio Capello, Marcello Lippi, Carlo Ancelotti, Roberto Baggio, Luigi Riva, Gianni Rivera, Dino Zoff, Toto Schillaci, Alessandro Del Piero, Giacinto Facchetti, Fabio Cannavaro, Andrea Pirlo, Giuseppe Meazza, Gianluigi Buffon, Francesco Totti, Paolo Rossi, Paolo Maldini, Silvio Piola, Vittorio Pozzo, Gianfranco Zola, A.C. Milan, Juventus F.C., F.C. Internazionale Milano *Corriere dello Sport – Stadio, La Gazzetta dello Sport, Giro d'Italia, Marco Pantani, Paolo Bettini, Fausto Coppi, Gino Bartali, Francesco Moser *Italian Grand Prix, Scuderia Ferrari, Tazio Nuvolari, Riccardo Patrese, Alessandro Zanardi *Lorenzo Bernardi, Andrea Giani, Andrea Zorzi, Luca Cantagalli, Andrea Sartoretti, Federica Pellegrini, Francesca Schiavone, Nicola Pietrangeli, Juri Chechi, Valentina Vezzali, Sara Simeoni *Alberto Tomba, Deborah Compagnoni, Stefania Belmondo, Manuela Di Centa *Palio di Siena Television, radio, film, theatre *Michelangelo Antonioni, Dario Argento *Monica Bellucci, Roberto Benigni, Bernardo Bertolucci, Rossano Brazzi *Claudia Cardinale, Cinecittà, Commedia dell'arte, Maria Grazia Cucinotta *Eleonora Duse *Federico Fellini, Gabriele Ferzetti, Dario Fo *Alberto Sordi *Vittorio Gassman *Sergio Leone, Virna Lisi, Gina Lollobrigida, Sophia Loren *Anna Magnani, Silvana Mangano, Elsa Martinelli, Giulietta Masina, Marcello Mastroianni, Mario Monicelli, Nanni Moretti, Ornella Muti *Pier Paolo Pasolini, Ugo Pirro, Moana Pozzi *RAI, Raiuno, Raidue, Raitre, Franca Rame, Dino Risi, Isabella Rossellini, Roberto Rossellini, Eleonora Rossi Drago *Vittorio de Sica *Ugo Tognazzi *Alida Valli, Venice Film Festival, Luchino Visconti, Monica Vitti Transport *Agusta, Alfa Romeo, Alitalia, Ansaldo, Aprilia, Azimuth *Benetton Formula, Beretta, Bianchi, Bottecchia *Ducati *Ferrari, Ferretti, Fiat, Fiat 500, Fiat Panda *Iveco *Lamborghini Lancia, Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport *Malpensa International Airport, Venice Marco Polo Airport, Maserati, Moto Guzzi, Mv Agusta *Navigli *Pagani, Piaggio, Andrea Pininfarina, Pendolino *Riva See also *Cultural icon *Culture of Italy *List of cultural icons of Germany *List of cultural icons of Russia *List of cultural icons of the Netherlands *List of cultural icons of Northern Ireland *List of cultural icons of Scotland *List of cultural icons of Spain *List of cultural icons of Wales References Category:Italian culture Cultural icons Italy Category:Cultural history